Flute of Isanity
by Nero101
Summary: With almost every Zelda game, Zelda is kidnapped and Link must save her, Link lives by the forest, Zelda is a spoiled little princess, ect. WELL NOT THIS TIME! For once Zelda is highly capable of defending herself, and what's this? Link in the desert!
1. Precious Cargo

Chapter 1 of my legend of Zelda fan fiction! Or at least what I have so far… might just add more latter

Not much hinting to the fact that it's a Zelda fan fiction… BUT IT'S A START.

VERY MUCH CREDIT TO MY BROTHER'S FRIEND PAUL!!! Who helped me think of everything XD;

I own Rumias… well… Paul kinda owns him too XD, and Alex.

Little surprise appearance from a past Zelda character latter on after the first 2 chapters :3

also, please critique by chapter (easier for me that way) and point out things that don't flow well (I always feel like the flow of my stories stinks)

* * *

"this darkness seems impenitrable…" one of the guards whispered, "I feel as though we're being watched."

"Shut up Rumias! This mission is important! There's going to be feelings of paranoia!" the other head guard shushed.

"I know Alex, I'm sorry. I let my mind wander," Rumias quietly apologized.

"My gods… it feels like winter!" he breathed. Suddenly, there was a blood curdling scream from the back of the wagon, followed by crying from the precious cargo.

"WRAITHS!!!" one of the lowly soldiers shouted, confirming Rumias's fears. The wagon halted suddenly, sending Rumias catapulting into the air. He landed, smashing his head on a boulder. The last he heard before he passed out was screaming and the wailing of the precious cargo.

~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~

Upon his waking, Rumias looked around. The corpses of each of his comrades were littered everywhere. It was then that he realized something terrifying. It was silent. Normally silence wouldn't scare him, but there had been a baby in the wagon. The king and queen's baby. A baby scared like that would still be crying right now.

Ignoring his injuries, Rumias lept to his feet and bolted to the wagon. Everything was gone except for the cradle. Most of his hopes withered when he found the cradle to be empty. But the fact that there was no blood in it gave him some hope.

He looked around again and sighed. Bandits must have raided it while he was unconscious.


	2. Two Little Street Rats

* * *

AND CHAPTER 2 IS HERE!!!

Originally there was going to another chapter before it, but I wanted to get to the REAL story before I got any complaints. Just kidding, not like anyone reads my crap *hit by shoe*

Ow! Well anyway, remember how I said there would be one old Zelda character making an appearance? I lied. There will be more than one. Of course only one will be SUPER MEGA IMPORTANT and that person might just appear in this chapter.

Just a small heads up: this chapter takes place about 17 years after the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda games or anything in them! But I do own Rumias and this concept

* * *

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RAT!!!" one of the shop keepers shouted, running after a blonde in old clothes. He was closing in on her fast. "Shit! He's too fast!" she whispered to herself. Distracted by her pursuer, the blonde tripped on one of the stray dogs that roamed the streets. The shop keeper was now right in front of her, but before he could grab her she was surrounded by a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared she was nowhere to be seen.

***ELSE WHERE***

"YOU BIG IDOIT!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LET ME DO IT?!" a slightly feminine male voice thundered.

"I wanted to do it myself…" the girl said quietly, frightened by the other's anger and trying not to make it worse.

"gods Rinslet…. Sometimes I swear you have an inferiority complex…" the male sighed, placing a hand on his for-head.

Rinslet took advantage of the moment the other's anger started to fade. "I'm sorry Sheik, but I just don't feel comfortable letting you do everything!" she explained.

Just then the door swung open, revealing an angry female shieka. "What's this I'm hearing about you two stealing?!" the female shieka demanded.

"What do you expect us to do Impa? The town won't hire us and you're unable to around enough for us to buy food" Sheik sighed, leaning his elbow on the table.

"Sheik? What have I told you about putting your elbows on the table?" Impa inquired with a bit of boiling anger detected in her voice.

The male shieka quickly removed his elbow, not wanting to invoke Impa's wrath. Last time he did so was not a sight one would want to see.

"How is Luma by the way? You went to see him right? Did his many male lovers find out about each other yet?" Sheik asked, hoping the answer to the last question was yes.

"Yes they did, but somehow despite that he's doing quite well…" Impa answered.

"Luma? Didn't he try to seduce you once Sheik?" Rinslet asked in an innocent tone

Sheik groaned at the revival of the memory "yes… unfortunately. I was trying to change my clothes too…" the shieka twitched a bit.

* * *

Once again, not that long, but I couldn't bring myself to write the rest of what was supposed to be in this chapter. It made more sense to me for that to be in a separate chapter.

As you can see, Sheik has made an appearance as a separate male character. (that's all for plot's sake people, please don't throw shoes at me D: )

Luma will also play an important role... AS SHEIK'S LOVE INTEREST!!! *hit by shoe* I was just kidding!!! D:

PLEASE REVIEW ;^;


	3. Dream, Vission, Nightmare, or Reality?

Dawn had turned to dusk, and dusk to darkness. There was little light, save for the sun's refection on the face of the moon. All was quiet and still; the day's creatures had gone down with the sun. This was the time Sheik liked best. Staying awake for all those hours was entirely worth it.

The view out the window in the day was nothing to look at, but when night fell and the townspeople went to sleep the view became breath taking. Best of all about this time was the pure and elegant sound of silence. Without the sound of chatter from the bustling streets the Sheika was able to think more clearly. He was able to sort through the thoughts in his mind quickly, but not forgetting to think of them twice, as he always did.

He laid there calmly on his cot, the slight breeze from the open window bothering him little. A sole man wandered the streets below unnoticed.

An abrupt sound, flesh knocking on wood rather, forced him upright. He rose cautiously, hardly making a sound. The sound of footsteps could be heard throughout the dwelling. Not Sheik's of course. His footsteps never made a sound.

Slipping on his special soft shoes, the Sheika stalked to the door. He opened it gently to keep it from squeaking.

Just a few steps away, directly in front of Rinslett's bedroom door, there stood a man. He could have sworn he didn't know the man, but he could not shake the feeling that he was somehow familiar.

The knocking continued as Sheik remained unnoticed. Then came another sound, music, a flute. The song was familiar from his youngest days. A lullaby perhaps? Yes! It was the royal family's lullaby!*

The bedroom door creaked open. Panic overtook him. A golden light flashed brightly; then the-*

Sheik shot up from his pillow, cold sweat cascading from his for-head. Sun light radiated from the window, and the voices of the townsfolk could already be heard on the street below. It was morning. The whole strange experience of the night before was really just a dream. He wiped his face, stepped out of bed, and slipped on his shoes. Then came that familiar knocking.


End file.
